Laying Down the Law
by kkj2279
Summary: Great E&O...plot thickens as story continues. NOTE: NOT DICK WOLF STORY! I just love E&O!
1. Chapter 1

"**Laying Down the Law"**

Exhausted after a long day in court, Elliot and Olivia sit across their desks from one another, as usual. They have a lot of work to do in the next few hours if the charges on Peter Lowery are going to stick this time. They have to find new evidence and will probably be up all night again tonight trying to figure this thing out.

Lowery was arrested and charged with 2nd degree murder and rape after one of his victims escaped from his clutches. The only witness or evidence they have on him is the little girls ID from yesterday. No fingerprints, no fluids to test for DNA, the perp was very careful. The little girl that escaped was 7 years old. She had been missing for 6 days. She ran away after the perp took her to the store for an ice cream cone.

Olivia finally looks up from the manila folder filled with horrible pictures and details of the case, rubs her eyes, and catches Elliot starring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Olivia says, with a chuckle and bit of a tired grin on her face.

Elliot replies, "Nothing, just thought you looked sweet rubbing your eyes like that."

"You think I look 'cute', and I look like hell. Typical of a man, I guess." She snickers as she gets up and stretches her arms up over her head and arches her back just a little until her body sort of shivers. Then she says, "El, I am going to have to go splash some water on my face if I am going to keep working. I'll be back in a minute."

Olivia heads for the bathroom. Elliot gets up and stretches too. He gathers the files they were both trying to study. She comes out of the bathroom looking only slightly refreshed, "Where are you going?" Elliot responds, "Let's go over to my apartment so we can get out of the station for a while and maybe we can concentrate a little better. It is late and I do not want to be here another 24 hours on top of what we have already been."

Olivia had been gone on assignment and this case was really nerve racking for the both of them. Lowery was due in court in the morning at 9:00 AM and hopefully, the little girls ID would stick him until they could get some real solid evidence on him.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Why don't we stop and get a bottle of wine to calm our nerves since we are not expected in court until 9:00 am," Olivia said as they left the precinct.

Elliot looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They had not had a drink together since she came back from the undercover assignment with the FBI. Olivia was a seemingly different person since she had returned. She was more outspoken than usual, and definitely bolder. He likes the new her, but wanders how she will be now after a few drinks. He looked her up and down. He missed her and had thought about her and how sexy she was from time to time while she was gone.

They got to the store between his apartment and the station. Hardly any words were spoken, just some short glances and small talk about the case. The two of them had not even talked about things that happened while she was away. She got what she wanted, but she had changed her mind and went with a six-pack of Smirnoff Ice. Elliot's eyes widened when he saw what she had gotten. He had never really known her to drink such as that. He knew her as the wine cooler type of girl. Seems things have definitely changed more than he had previously thought. Elliot grabbed a 6 pack of Budweiser. He paid for both of their selections and off they went toward his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 2!

After arriving, still with just a few words spoken between the two, Elliot stood for just a few seconds at the door. He thought about Liv being at his apartment only weeks after her return and how he was actually glad to have her there. He got the keys out of his right pants pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, he backed into the front room with the door, he had his back on the door as it opened, and grinned a sexy little grin at Olivia. He said, "This is it. It's not much, but come on in." He shut the door as she entered the living room. He glanced over his shoulder at her, as he laid the files on the table beside the door. He, then, went back to the door and locked it.

He focused his eyes on Olivia. The strangest sensation came over him when he looked at her. She was standing in front of the couch, unbuttoning the shirt she had on over a white sleeveless t-shirt. He watched her button after button as she went down to the final button. He knew he should not be watching, but she didn't even realize it. He kept watching her after she peeled the burgundy shirt off of her arms to bare them. The t-shirt underneath was white and he could see her bra underneath. She looked at him, realized he had been watching her, "What's the matter El?" and sits on his brown leather couch.

Elliot says, as he takes the drinks to the kitchen, "Oh – uh – nothing why?"

"I don't know, you looked a little distracted or somewhere else for a moment."

"No, well, you ready for a drink?"

Olivia smiles a mischievous grin and says "Oh yea, I am ready! Just open it and give it to me." He pops the top off of his Bud and off of her bottle, hands it to her, and says "Toast?"

"Sure! Why not? I'm up for anything!" She is trying to hint. She has missed him so badly over the last few months too. After seeing him with Beck on the street, every night she dreams of him and his intensity. His muscular arms pulling her closer to him was her every dream. Even the thought now was arousing her. Her thin shirt was showing her arousal too. Her heart began to race. She was watching him shuffle through the cupboards in the cabinet as she rubbed her chest with the cold bottle. She was almost imagining him inside her and she closed her eyes.

Elliot sneaks over to her, kneels beside her, then, startles her by whispering to her, "You can't go to sleep Liv." She jumps and opens her eyes. How long has she been lying there thinking of Elliot? Had she spoken her thoughts out loud? If she did, did he hear her? "I wasn't asleep, Uh, I was thinking about the case!" with her breathe caught in her throat and her heart racing. Elliot then chuckles a little bit and says, "Alright, you want start looking at this again, or what?"

"Or what! I just want to sit here and enjoy this cold one and relax for a while. I don't want to think about work." She laid back into the cushions on the couch, turned the bottle up and she drank over half at once. Elliot determined to out do her, turned his up and drank the rest of his. Olivia, laughing at him says, "So? You want to play that game, huh?"

"Why not?", as he gives her this look of challenge like he did before, "You know you can't out do me?" He knows his limit, and decides at that very moment, he is going to let her win, regardless. "Go ahead, Liv, try it!", and laughs at her as she sits up cockily.

"You're on!" she gets up and goes to the fridge. She turns back and looks at him and says, "It is hot in here, do you still have those clothes from my locker that Cragean had you clear out?"

"Actually, I do, if you are talking about the shorts and t-shirt that you use to go to the gym in." Elliot got up and headed towards the closet. He tossed her the tote. She walked toward the bathroom, turning up her drink. Then, before going into the bathroom, she says, "That makes two. Ha!" Elliot shakes his head at her and just sits there on the couch. He hears "Psst!" looks down the hall, there she has her head out the bathroom door and says, "Bring me another, please." She smiles and pops back into the bathroom once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 3!

As he goes toward the bathroom with her drink, she jumps out at him. "Boo!" Elliot jumps back a little shocked. Olivia had removed her bra but left the little tank top on with her short, very short gym shorts on. She is a little inebriated and goes bouncing past him back into the living room. He cannot believe how she is acting. The bad thing is he likes it. He props his shoulder against the door as she picks the files up that she knocked off on her way to the couch. Her ass is almost completely showing from the shorts and he is getting a hard on just looking at her now. His second beer is reacting on him in ways it hasn't in awhile. She flops down on the couch and throws the files on the coffee table directly in front of the couch.

Elliot smiles at her and tells her, "I am going to go change too. Uh – you're right it is hot in here." He remembered the way that she used to look at him whenever he changed his shirt in front of her at the station. He was always spilling stuff on his shirt. That was just the clumsy side of him. He pulled off his shirt on the way down the hall and looked back at her starring at him, and he just laughed.

The tension of arousal was really getting to both of them. They had exchanged glances for years but nothing ever came of it, but would it tonight? Was it a good idea to get the alcohol? Olivia looked over at the clock and it was already midnight. She sighed then, laid back onto the couch, completely lying from arm to arm with her head on a pillow. Her head was swimming, so she sat up.

"Hey El?" she yelled.

"Yea?" he replied as he put on the shorts he had planned on playing basketball in earlier that evening.

"Do you have anything salty?"

"I have pretzels on the counter in the kitchen, is that good?"

She said "Yea, thanks, I'll get them for us!"

As she came back with the pretzels, Elliot was sitting on the couch with no shirt. His tan body was almost too much for her to handle. She was starring at him and definitely not paying attention where she was going. She tripped over the rug, but did not spill the pretzels. Elliot laughed at her, "You okay?"

"Sure," She said, "Open me another one." Elliot walked over to her, took the pretzels and sat them on the table where the files laid, then took her hands in his. Her heart started to pound as if it were coming out of her chest. He was trembling and said with a quiver in his voice, "Maybe – uh- maybe we should get back to work."

"Yea, that is a good idea." She could not look at him, if she did she would have to touch him further and that was not a good idea.

"Liv, look at me, I have to ask you something, and I need you to look at me." He was trembling even more. He felt her tremble as well.

"What Elliot? Is something wrong?" she said as she looked up into his eyes, but backing away so she would not be so close. She did not want to do something that she would regret and the alcohol mixed with his naked upper body was really beginning to have an effect on her that she was not sure of.

"Why are you backing away Liv? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, are you kidding?" she said as she tried to fake a giggle out, "I am not afraid of you. You have always protected me, why would I be afraid of you?"

Elliot kept in step with her as she tried to back into the kitchen. She could not back up any further though. She was now standing against the wall beside of the refrigerator. He said, "What is wrong Liv? I can tell something is different about you?" He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he felt she would get upset. "Tell me, please. We have been partners too long for you to not talk to me."

She put her hand on his face and looked into his eyes. She just took to long to say anything and she knew that. She looked at his lips and he licked them. In response, she licked her lips, and then looked back up into his eyes again. "Elliot," she said breaking the silence, "I need to go to the bathroom." She smiled at him and he backed away and let her go to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 4!

When she came out of the bathroom, unsteady on her feet, she made it to the living room and glanced at Elliot standing against the bar in the kitchen. He knew she was going to fall to the floor. He ran to her and caught her before she hit to ease her fall. He had his arm around the back of her neck and under her lower back. She had her arms around his neck. He left his hand under her head, but got her a pillow with the other hand. He placed it under her head, and then got up to get her a cold clothe for her head. "Elliot," She said with a whimper, "please lay here with me?" she asked when he returned with the cloth. "Sure Liv, You know I will." as he lay beside her on the floor. "Would you rather lie on the couch or in the bed where you will be more comfortable?" She was almost asleep. He picked her up from the floor, and was going to take her over to the couch, "Don't leave me in here alone, lay with me, I don't want to be by myself El." So, he took her to the bedroom and easily laid her on the bed. She would not let go of his hand. She said, "I thought you weren't going to leave me alone?" with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not Liv, let me turn off the light, the light from the street lamp will light the room enough for me to see you.", he said as he brushed her cheek lightly with his hand. He turned down the bed to let her get under the covers and then turned off the light. He brushed his teeth and things then, returned to bed with her. She was already asleep when he got in bed. She rolled over to put her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. She put her arm on his chest, moved her body up close to him. He could feel her breast against him. While he was in the bathroom, she had taken off her clothes. Olivia had definitely changed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 5!

As he laid there next to her, he could feel his heart beating so hard that he could feel it. He wanted Olivia like he had never wanted anyone. She moved around next to him in her sleep and he wanted to just take her and have his way with her. He wanted to be passionate but yet he wanted to take her with everything in him and just be a little rough.

He felt her start to run her fingers across his chest. Trailing his breastbone and across his chest muscles like she was trying so hard to control herself with every inch of her being.

Olivia watched her fingers go across his chest muscles and wanted to go lower and lower. But she didn't, she could feel herself swell and pulsate down below. It was overbearing but she had to fight it. This was not going to work. Elliot was her partner. She could not get involved sexually with him.

Elliot looked down at her face, as finally she let her hand start to trail down his stomach. He wanted so much more, but was she drunk? He wanted her at that moment. His manliness was at complete attention at this point. How could he take this very much longer? The thing he did not expect was she was looking right back at him. Neither said a word. The look lasted too long this time. She put her leg upon his leg and rubbed herself against him even more. He knew it was wrong. He rolled toward her to face her. Her breast against his chest, and his penis hard against her stomach, this was too much for the both of them to handle.

In a soft almost silent whisper, Olivia said, "Please!" That is all he needed, all he was waiting for was for her to tell him it was okay to touch her. He rolled her over onto her back as her rolled himself on top of her. He kissed her ever so softly as if he was afraid he would hurt her. The deep kisses began to get deeper and the soft touch began to get more passionate. She wanted him to take her. She wanted him to give her all of himself. She wanted him to really show her how he wanted her. Every touch grew with intensity.

He wanted to taste every inch of her. He kissed down her neck, her breasts, down the midline of her stomach, down and around where he could feel her warmth below. He kissed her thigh as she twisted beneath him.

As he was working his way up to taste her most feminine part he, slid his hand under the elastic waistband in her shorts. He looked up at her and the look of fear mixed with passion and need was on her face. He knew she wouldn't hold back from him now. Olivia arched her back as he gently pulled down her shorts to reveal her hips. He kissed her hip bones that he could see protruding through the skin a bit. About the time he was almost at the point of no return, she moaned a little with a slight sign of relief and angst. He could now see the top line of her pubic hair that she had so neatly taken care of. She grabbed his hair in her hand and was rubbing her stomach with the other. She wanted to feel his warm mouth against her lower. As he got her shorts down to see her completely bare bottom, the doorbell rings. Olivia says "No Elliot, Please don't stop." He came back up to look her in the eyes, "I don't want to Liv, and I'm not. If we stop, we may never finish this." He kissed her deeply than every before, their tongues tangled around one another. The person at the door began to pound on the door. Then, he hears a voice call his name. "Elliot, I know you are there, I can hear you move around man. You got a woman in there or something?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 6!

Elliot and Olivia jumped up both to sitting position. Elliot said, "Get dressed, It's Munch and Fin!" Elliot pulled his t-shirt on over his head, as Fin continued to beat on the door. Before he left the room, as Olivia was getting her self together, he said "Put your bra back on and get your t-shirt out of your bag," He kissed her one last long time, and she smiled, "I wish we could have at least finished and done this once, it'll never happen now." He looked at her with a serious look, she had only seen him look at Creagan with, "That would be completely up to you now Liv"

"Elliot, come on man, we need you? We can not find Liv, we have been trying to call her for hours, Open up!" Elliot unlocks the door and jerks the door open. "WHAT?" Fin and Munch basically walk on in. They look around and see all the beer bottles and notice there are two types.

"Are we interrupting something here, Elliot?" Munch says in is little sneaky way.

"Honestly, yes you were, Munch. I was in bed." Elliot turns and looks at the clock and continues, "It is 1:30 in the morning, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Fin says, looking around the room, and spotting Olivia's shoes, "we were looking for Liv, but I don't think that you have seen her since you left the station" pauses for just a second, "Have you El?" His tone of voice has given it away. He knew Olivia was there. Leading Munch's attention away from her shoes, Fin heads for the door. "If you see her, tell her there is a break in the case with Lowery. Cabbott is back. She's kicking ass and taking names. She found something that the lab must have overlooked or misinterpreted."

Olivia breaks out of the bedroom and into the living room in her t-shirt and short gym shorts without even a thought. She heard Cabbott was back, and she didn't even think about it. "Alex is back?"

"Well, Well, If it isn't the hidden Olivia Benson.", smiling ear to ear, thinking he knows something that hasn't happened. "What you been doing, El?" turning to Elliot in his t-shirt and boxers only. He had forgotten that he took them off before crawling into bed. "Have you been working on a case?" in Munch's sarcastic way. Fin sort of snorted at this and turned away from everyone.

"Shut up Fin," Olivia said then looked at Munch, "As a matter of fact, Elliot was rubbing my –uh, neck 'cause I was tense from looking at these files since court. Before that I had gotten dizzy, and needed to lay down for a bit. We had drinks and that is why I got dizzy. Any thing else you want to know?

Elliot shocked at all the information she had given to Fin and Munch, just stood there looking at the three of them then looked at the floor. "Uh, well, now you know where she is, you can go now. We have a load of work to do."

"Wait!" Olivia said in aggravation, yet curious about the case. "You said there was something that was missed in the lab, What was it?"

Fin smiled, "Oh yea, Cabbott eyed the case files over and over, finally with a magnifying glass, so she says. She found the same shape on the first victims wrist as she did the witness victim which escaped."

In shock, thinking how he and Olivia could have missed such a thing, Elliot quickly says, "Shape, what shape, what was it that we all missed?"

Munch responds before Fin, "It was a oval shaped indention with a diamond like crest inside, Cabbott said it could be from a ring or something that the two were restrained with."

"Wasn't Lowery wearing an onyx ring with a diamond crest in it when we arrested him?" Olivia said in excitement. She went toward the case files, bending over to get the one she knew had the picture of the ring in it. This would prove Lowery was the actual perp. The case was coming to the front. Fin, Munch, and Elliot stood there watching Olivia when she bent over in her short shorts. Munch elbowed Fin and whispered "DAMN!" Elliot slapped Munch in the arm and said "Shut up!" They all smiled and Olivia turned around with the pictures, her cell already up to her ear.

"Alex, Benson here. If you have an oval shape with a diamond crest shape on your victim, we have your perp. When we arrested Lowery he was wearing an oval onyx ring with a small diamond crest inside. I will send the pics by Munch and Fin. His ring is at the precinct. We will see you in court." Olivia left a message on Cabbott's cell.

Turning to Fin and Munch, then handing them the pics within the file, "Now, Get these to Alex as soon as possible. Now we can get this bastard."

Elliot looked at Fin, "Call MY cell if you need us."

Fin smiled a huge smile, "We will, if you find anything else we can use to convict him, call us."

Munch and Fin looked at one another, and headed for the door. Munch turned and said, "Don't tire your selves out before court now. It is going to be another long day you know?"

"Yea Munch, Bye now." Olivia aggravated, walked them to the door and shut it almost upon their heels.


	7. Chapter 7

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 7

She stayed with her face buried against the door for a few seconds, she felt Elliot behind her. He put his hands around her waist and said, "Well, their gone. Want to get some rest." She turned to face him and said, "Yea, We had better get to sleep." He made the bed for her, and was going to go sleep on the couch. "Liv, I am sorry if I was out of line earlier."

"No, don't worry about it. I feel safe with you. That is a good thing I guess since we are partners." She looked down at the floor then back at him. He was standing in the doorway to the bedroom leaning against the doorframe. Olivia stepped up close to him and looked him in the eye. "Come to bed, hold me, and don't leave me alone tonight. I am tired and we have court in the morning."

They crawled into bed. She put her back against him and he put his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. He rose up on his elbow and kissed her cheek. "You can always feel safe with me Liv." She said in a soft voice, "I know." Then, they went to sleep that way.

The phone rang at 6:30 that morning. Elliot woke up after a couple of rings. Olivia was still lying up close to him. He looked at the clock and said under his breathe, "6:30 in the morning!" The answering machine picked up, the person left a message. "Elliot, I have the papers, all you have to do is sign them now. I will drop them off after you leave for court. I will slide them under the door." It was Kathy, his soon-to-be ex wife. Olivia heard her voice and it startled her.

She arose to a sitting position and was going to get up but Elliot pulled her back to him. "Where are you going?" She looked devastated, like she had something to say. The old Liv would have just let it roll off her back and not say a word, but the new Liv was not going to. "Elliot, that was Kathy, I know who she is." He never said it wasn't, he was confused about this as much as she was. "It is going to be very bad if she finds out I spent the night with you. She could say we had been having an affair for a long time. Yet we haven't done anything at all." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Elliot did not want her to be sad. It was over between him and Kathy and he knew that. He wanted Olivia with all of his being and he could not help himself.

"Lay back down here for a minute or so, talk to me Liv, Tell me what you are feeling about this thing last night. Not what you think could happen, but what you felt last night."

"I was drinking Elliot."

"Ok Liv, if you say so." Elliot decided he would get up, sat on the edge of the bed with his head pressed into his hands. His whole world was a rollercoaster ride lately. First, his marriage fell apart then, Liv left. Now, she's back for only a few weeks, and now, she is in his bed.

They both wanted the other to speak, to make everything alright. They did not work at all last night. Was the time they spent together last night showing that they could not work together because of their feeling about each other? Is this a sign that they should not get involved? If they were involved intimately, could their work take the pressure?


	8. Chapter 8

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 8

Olivia wanted to clear her head. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Do you care if I take a shower?" He turned to look at her and she was looking back at him, "No, go right ahead." She got up and went into the bathroom. She took off all of her clothes, turned on the water, and stepped into the tub.

Elliot was sitting there thinking about her soft tan skin against him before. He could hear the water running, and his mind was running away with him thinking about her wet naked body standing in there all hot from the water. He stands up, second guessing his every thought. He steps toward the bathroom. He stands at the door listening to the water run and her singing under her breath. He pushes the door open a little and it doesn't make a sound. He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain. He steps inside a little bit, he still wants her like he did last night.

Elliot eases in closer to the shower as he removes his t-shirt. He wants to get into the shower with her but he doesn't want to make her mad. He whispers to her, "Liv, are you okay." Startled, she says "Yea, what are you doing in here?" He pauses, not knowing what to say. Finally, he responds to her, "I was just checking to see if you needed anything." She says "No." Her tone is sad and wants to say more but doesn't. She wanted to say, '_Yes! Elliot, I want you! I want you in here with me, I want you all the time!"_ but she said only "No!"

"Alright, do you, by chance, want some breakfast?" Elliot says without thinking, as if he knows Olivia would love some breakfast.

"Nah, no way I can eat this morning! Thanks though!" She says while beginning to wash her face, wishing he would leave so they could get their day started on a good note without all of this tension between them.

Slowly and trying to make no noise, Elliot slips off his boxers. He pulled the shower curtain back easily and stepped in with her. Olivia turns to look at him, but doesn't say a word. He looks at her all over and then takes the soap to wash her. He starts to wash her neck. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back and sighs. He moves down to wash her breast and she grabs his hand to stop him. Silently wishing he would fight her just a little to continue. She looks at him and wants him so bad. He stops, turns away and gets out of the shower.

He puts a towel on and leaves her standing in the shower without a word said. He leaves the bathroom, and shuts the door and crawls back in bed. Elliot closes his eyes and puts his forearm over his eyes as well. Then, he falls asleep within a minute or so. Olivia sneaks out of the bathroom, sees that he does not move and decides she can't take it anymore. She has to have him, at least once. If she never gets to be with him, it will be something she can never regret. She slides the towel off of her glistening skin as she stands beside the bed. She stands their naked wanting him to move his arm and look at her. The sexual tension keeps eating at her, wishing munch and fin would have never come last night. Why couldn't that wait until morning? "_That's it! I will have him this morning. I don't care if it is seven O'clock in the morning!" _she thinks, then, she turns and walks into the hall naked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 9

Standing there in the hallway, not caring anymore about them being partners at work, her need for him takes over as she yells for him, "Elliot? Can you come here please?" in a seductive but needy voice.

He jumps up, heart racing, thinking something has happened. Not a word spoken, he just runs to see if she is ok. He turns the corner out of the bedroom and she is standing there looking at him. Her naked body still wet from the shower.

Without a thought, Elliot just grabs her and kisses her. There tongues moving so slow but yet so deep. He feels his self get hard with every touch and she feels herself swell and moisten down below, his towel falls to the ground accidentally. He stops for just a moment, still two naked bodies pressed together, "Are you sure?" he asks with a soft growl. He just wants to ravage her at this point. For a short pause with out an answer, he is never sorry for what has been happening.

Olivia brushed back her hair a bit, licks her lips and smirks at him with a look upon her face he has never seen. "Shut up, I am sure", and she looks at him one last time before she kisses him again.

He lifts her up higher against the wall, kissing her over the full extent of her neck and her breasts. He lowers her warm flesh upon his throbbing penis. She moans with pleasure as he thrusts himself into her. Her nails cross his back with pleasure, the harder she scratches, the harder he thrusts. She can feel the flesh on his back raise as she digs deeper from arousal. The wall is shuddering behind them from all the force. A picture falls of the wall and shatters, they disregard the glass and he lifts her up once more. Silently and softly he takes her back to the bedroom.

He lays her on the bed and crawls upon her. Pinning her wrists up over her head he says, "So, my back is telling me you like it rough, do you?"

With the look of pure lust in her eyes, trembling beneath him from excitement, she tries to get her hands out and he holds them down harder. She looks up at her hands and wiggles them a little more, then looks back right into his eyes. Thinking she wants him to do whatever he wants, he can get as forceful as he wants to, she finally smiles and says, "Let's see what you got!"

At that moment his whole expression changed, he crossed her wrists over her head and held them with one hand. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She moaned and kissed him harder, raising up into him. She could feel his hardness against her.

He looked across the bed and saw his cuffs on the nightstand. She glanced over her head and saw them too. He did not get them, bringing her hands down to put them under her lower back hhe said "Leave them there for now."

She sighed but did not say anything in response. He kissed her then continued to her neck, kissing and biting and rubbing her skin all over with his muscular hands. She was so wet that he would have no problems penetrating her again.

She fumbled to get up and she wanted to take over the game now. She wanted to be in control for once. He was not going to let that happen. He laid her back down rougher than before. She let out a laugh quietly, and let him have his way.

He pulled her legs apart and seen the pinkness of her and wanted to taste her like he was so close to doing before they were interrupted last night. He kissed from her ankle trailed toward to her knee and up her thigh. He softly licked her and she shivered. She grabbed his head and pushed it back, "I thought you liked it rough!" He smiled up at her and said, "That is what you want, then ok?"

He licked her and stroked her moistness with his finger, up and down as he moved his finger in and out of her warmth. She began to quiver all over and he knew it was too soon for her. He wanted to make her wait, let the intensity grow. So, he stopped what he was doing. He rolled her over on her face with her bare ass showing.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't ask question, Liv" with a cocky laugh, "Just enjoy it." She pushed her knees upon the bed so her ass was up in the air. He stepped onto the floor and pulled her hips toward him. He slowly penetrated her and she moaned loudly. He growled as he began to push harder and faster into her. He smacked her on the ass and she screamed "YES! YES!" Every thrust he gave her, he smacked her ass again. He lost all control. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back, watched her back arch and she was screaming for more.

Again, he stopped, rolled her back over and said, "Show me what YOU got!" She pushed him with all of her force over on his back. She crawled on top and kissed him as she quickly lowered herself upon him. He breathed into her mouth and moaned as he kissed her deeply.

She pushed his head back with her hand against his chin, kissed his neck and bit on his neck until she felt his skin tear just a little. He groaned with this but, wanted more though. Elliot liked the biting and scratching. Olivia raked her nails down his chest. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and forcefully pulled her down to kiss him.

Their faces crashed. Olivia's lip was bleeding, but Elliot was ok. "Oh no, Liv, I'm Sorry!"

She never stopped riding him. Rising up to full sitting position and continuing, "Why are you sorry, I'm not." Her lip was bleeding badly by this time. She tossed her hair and wiped her mouth a little. She kept pumping harder and faster.

Elliot could feel himself ready to explode. He said, "Slow down, Liv" She did. He rubbed up her inner thigh, into her wetness. He began to rub her clit with his finger and she started to move a little faster with longer strokes upon him, quicker and quicker. Her breathing got faster. She could feel him swell within her, then, he exploded inside her. She was ready too. He only touched her one more time and she screamed with satisfaction.

She lay on top of his chest afterwards, both of them panting to catch their breath. It had been so long since either of them had been with anyone. Olivia let out one last big sigh and said "Wow!"

"I say the same thing for you!" as he rolled her over to look at her. "Oh my goodness, you are bleeding still. Your lip is swollen too."

"It's is okay. You are bleeding too, at the teeth marks in your neck." She said laughing, looking back at the clock which said 8:07am. "We have to be in court in under an hour and we look like we have been victimized."

Both of them laughing hysterically, raised up on the bed. "Let's get ready Liv." Elliot said as he put his boxers back on. "You also had an extra outfit in your bag from your locker, I washed it and it is hanging in the hall closet. You wouldn't want to wear the same thing as yesterday."

"No, I wouldn't" as she heads off to the closet without a stitch of clothes on. They both get dressed and try to cover their wounds and head to the car. Quietness filled the car as they went to the courthouse. Elliot with his horrible bite marks and nail marks on his neck that were slightly noticeable. Olivia with her busted lip and the bruises around her wrist from the pressure he placed on them as he held her down.

Elliot kept glancing at Olivia in the car, not knowing what to say, and she did the same. Finally, he said "What happened to us? They are going to ask?" still worried what she would say in response.

"I don't know, El, we were trying to play out the case to get some answers?"

He laughed at that, "Yea sure?"

They arrived at work and entered the precinct at 8:40 am. Elliot entered first, then within a few seconds, Olivia followed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Laying down the law"

Chapter 10

Munch, Fin, Cragean and Alex all standing together just stood dumbfounded at their appearance. "What the hell happened to you Liv?" Cragean said as he approached her. Elliot's wounds were not as obvious unless you knew where to look. Elliot said, "I am going to change my tie, I spilled my coffee." followed by Fin unknowingly.

Elliot pulled off the tie and loosened his first two buttons. "DAMN MAN! Did you get attacked by a wildcat?" Fin said in shock.

"You could say that. It was unbelievable man!" Elliot smiled at Fin as he changed his shirt.

Fin responded with a gasp after seeing his how his back was torn up, "I bet! Who would have known, Liv a wild woman in bed?"

"Fin man, you have no idea! I couldn't believe the intensity!" Elliot had to sit down at that point.

As he sat on the bench, he said "What am I going to do now? She is my partner." Elliot's face went from happiness to devastation.

Fin, shaking his head, "Man, Just go with it, what else can you do?"

Elliot shook his head and put his shirt back on and followed Fin back to the office.

Olivia answering the question to Cragean about what happened, "You know how I am always walking into things, or not watching where I am going!"

Elliot's eyes widened at the words from his captain to Olivia. His sly smile towards Olivia made Cragean question he answer.

"Is that all that it is Olivia?" Cragean give her that look of distrust.

Elliot turned and left. He went ahead towards the court room.

"Yes sir!" She answered, "We have 6 minutes to get to court."

In the courtroom, Elliot was already inside. Olivia sat down beside him but scooted away from him. Alex was looking at them while questioning and wanted to confront them about last night. She already heard from Fin that something was going on. Now after the sight of them this morning, she had no doubt.

Alex called Olivia to the stand. She bleared at her a minute, then smiled. Olivia smiled back. Alex asked, "Detective Benson, Can you tell me about the ring that the Plaintiff was wearing at the time of his arrest."

"Yes I can, It was an oval onyx with a diamond crest in the center, set in a silver band." She responded.

"Now, I bring to your attention the pictures of the victim found and the pictures taken of the living victim. As you can see clearly on both girls, their wrists have this same shape indented into the, with rope marks below each one. As if, someone had held them down to rape them."

After a short statement from both attorneys, the jury was off to deliberate. "It should be a short deliberation on this." Alex said to Elliot after court was dismissed.

"I agree, this guy will surely get what is coming to him." Elliot said reassuringly.

Alex peered at Elliot then scanned the courtroom for Olivia, "Where's Liv?"

"I'm not sure! I'll go look for her."

"You do that, and make sure you and her come to my office afterwards too. We need to talk about a couple things. Of course, not case related." She snickered, grabbed her briefcase and headed toward judges chambers.

After court, Elliot found Olivia standing looking out the window in the door of the precinct. He said "We need to talk about this?" and he took her arm and lead her out.

As they walked towards the car, Kathy was approaching. Kathy said, "So, where have you been all night Liv? You have a hot date? I called and called and even went by your house this morning to talk to you and you were not there? Looks like you had a long night!" She laughed and so did Elliot.

"What are you laughing about Elliot?" Kathy snapped. "It's not like you would know anything about having a LONG night!"

"Really, why don't you ask Liv here about that?" Elliot back lashed quickly, smacked Olivia on the ass and walked back into the precinct.

"Ouch! You know I am bruised El, gracious!" she said without even thinking. She looked back at Kathy with a look of fear. Kathy huffed and stood up straighter and evil come into her eyes.

"What is that about Olivia?" she asked her sternly. "I don't know! You know how he is!"

Olivia turned and walked into the precinct too.


	11. Chapter 11

"Laying down the law"

Final Chapter

Olivia found Elliot in the locker room. He had his shirt off and his back was a mess. She walked over and touched his back. He turned to face her. "I am sorry!" she said to him softly. He touched her lip, "Me too!" he whispered in response.

"I had fun!" she said as she stepped into him. "I did too!" Elliot said as he took her hand.

Olivia wanted him again, her eyes filled with tears, "We can't, Munch and Fin know. After that stunt outside, Kathy does too. It is only a matter of time before Cragean finds out."

"I don't care, Liv." he said as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

She could not control it any longer. She reached up and kissed him passionately. He pressed her against the locker kissing her back. He ran his hand down into the waist her pants, and she stopped him. "We can't do this here!"

"Let's get out there then. We have time before the jury returns." Elliot said quickly.

Olivia looking shocked. "What are we going to do this time, have a boxing match?" Laughing loudly as she almost squeaked the last word.

"No!" smirking about what she had just said, "That would have been a perfect cover up for you." Getting more serious, he looked at her silently for a moment then sat down on the bench as she stood against the lockers. She could feel his mood change. He looked at the floor while buttoning his shirt, "What is going to happen, Liv? We cannot deny this now?" He looked back at her.

Before she could answer, Munch pops his head in and shouts "Jury's back!"

They went straight for the courtroom. Once inside they were seated, Elliot took Olivia's hand as if he was hoping for a guilty verdict but Olivia knew different.

The jury came into the courtroom, and the verdict was read. "We find the defendant Peter Lowery, Guilty for 1 count second degree murder, 2 counts rape, 2 counts of child abduction."

It was finally over. One thing missed in the case files, and almost killed the case, but finally it was over. Lowery was going to prison for a very long time.

Creagan was gone when they came back from court. They sat at their desk across from one another as they always did. Elliot put his cuffs on his desk and she looked up at him and laughed. "Don't do that to me."

"What? Scared?" he said quietly.

They laughed about that together. Olivia knew she could not live without him, but it was going to be hell working with him now. Elliot knew he had to have her again, he could not lose her, and she was his world now. She knew him like no one else did and she would be his. Job or no job, he did not care.


End file.
